Forum:Weapon drops of new level
Does anyone know if having an earlier level of a weapon will prevent a newer version, or as good of a version, of a weapon from dropping? Ive noticed that if I get a drop of the same weapon I already have, its almost always worse (assuming the same level). Im curious if I have say a penetrator sniper from level 18, if having that will prevent me from getting a new one, or if I get a new one if it will be worse because I already have one in my inventory. Anyone know if the game mechanics do anything there? ---- I wouldn't think so. I've found numerous Tediore Equalizers (found 5 once in Arid Hills in the span of 2 minutes with a Scavenger build) and each time the stats vary, sometimes better, sometimes worse. I've found over 100 legendaries (oranges) and stats vary. But I have seen repeated weapon drops. Some are more rare than others, I bought a Penetrator and haven't seen one in a vendor or drop since. (Remember to sign your posts guys, thanks!) :Yet you forget to sign yours. :P Pdboddy 20:43, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Whoops, I was the poster above you, Pdboddy. Anyway, as far as game mechanics go, I do believe that some manufacturers have more frequent drops than others. Tediore has been the most common in my games, hence I find more Equalizers, Defenders, and Guardians than anything else. I've only found one Jakobs legendary, a Striker, which I happened to find in a chest alongside a Volcano in New Haven. The Volcano in that chest was also better spec-wise than the one I had already equipped (there's a Firehawk in my hand and a Hellfire in another slot, I'm a Maliwan whore =P). In that game, with just the New Haven chests, I also found a Cyclops and a Surkov, and didn't have a +2 Rare item Catalyst mod on either siren (my actual siren or my mule). Maybe more players affects drops more than a +2 mod? --Dantos 17:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- For a while I was wondering if there was some bias in the game's item generation, but there's no real evidence of anything beyond coincidence. On my first playthrough I found probably 10 Equalizer revolvers and two Maliwan Combustion Hellfires, and barely any other yellow/oranges whatsoever. I remember I was pushing level 45 before I found my first Pestilent Defiler, while my friend's Mordecai character was finding them in bunches everywhere he went after about level 20. It doesn't seem like there's any system in effect, just some funky luck. I've since found a ton of Defilers and like the above poster I'm probably nearing 100 oranges in my collection. For some reason I have a hard time letting go of oranges unless I have a better one somewhere else :-Þ And regarding finding crappier versions of the gun you have equipped? Think of it this way: you wouldn't be equipping that particular gun if it wasn't any good. So even the "average" yellow/orange drops will very likely be worse than the one you're using. There's a lot of variation in these items, for example I used a blue Jakobs revolver for ages, even turning down tons of higher level oranges because they simply couldn't compare base stats. At level 40 that generic blue gun has the level 46 Patton demolished in every category except firing rate. The 3.9x scope was just icing on the cake. At the end of the day it's really hard to argue with a "perfect" arrangement of components on a gun. When you get one that's just absolutely spot-on then it will be head and shoulders above any higher level gun with the same name. --Wang Foolio 17:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah exactly. An Orange gun is orange essentially because of one part. One good part and a special effect is no guarantee of a good weapon. A lot are green-that's-orange. --Raisins 20:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah I've seen atleast a dozen equalizers and they all vary, atleast 10 volcanos, they all vary, many other orange weapons and they all vary. I don't think it matters whether or not you're carrying the weapon in question, I think it matters where/when you go looting and what you use for items. --Doctorgray 17:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Meh, I've found a whole three Equalizers, and one of them sucked hard. Dammit. Pdboddy 20:44, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- get yourself a mod with find rare items +2, or play with someone else using one. no guarantee but more to choose from. ps only lilith and mordecai have mods for find rare items. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 20:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : I have one. :P Pdboddy 20:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) i was tempted (and still am from time to time) to believe as wang foolio was that the game has a bias. it does not. its just crazy (you try keeping track of a bazillion possible weapons). i have caught myself lamenting the lack of cool shit id be finding, and then come across 2 defilers and an (albeit inferior) equalizer in one farming run. then of course ill find _another_ string of (useless) thanati. my game runs hot and cold, YMMV. ps that _is_ the plural of thanatos, dont look it up just trust and believe. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 21:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be Thanatoi? :P --Raisins 01:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::raisins i believe you are barking up the tree of thanatosi: several individually wrapped thanati. i stand by my assertion and encourage all of you to trussst in me, jussst in me(spiral irises for effect). Dr. Clayton Forrestor 13:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I have to admit my ancient Greek is nonexistent. --Raisins 18:16, December 12, 2009 (UTC) personally i'm on a fact finding mission right now sitting playing with a pen and paper and going through new haven 100 times with a +2 rare finder on, then i will another day go through new haven 100 times without it and compare my findings, if anyone else wants i'll post them in a forum when i'm done, if there is enough interest for me to do so i hope i have some good findings Wylde bil 02:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- For awhile I was of the mind that my copy of the game liked my friends more than it did me, what with finding all of the Combat Ravens, Volcano Snipers, Defilers, Firehawks, Hellfires and Double Anarchy ((Not an orange, but it's pretty damn solid in my book.)) Now, tese are all incredible weapons. But I was playing Brick with almost all of my points in my Blast Master mod. Shotguns ((Carnages and Blast whatevers.)) and rocket launchers. In like six farming runs, not a single decent gun for me, but I found at least two oranges in each run for my team. DasSteube 01:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC)